Last Time
by xApple
Summary: (AU) Porque nunca es la última vez, para ellos es un círculo interminable. (Roxas/Sora/Roxas)
1. Friends with Benefits

**Resumen: **UA. Porque nunca es la última vez, para ellos es un círculo interminable.

**Adv.: **Yaoi. No sé si es lime o lemon. Creo que lo primero.

**Pareja: **Roxas/Sora/Roxas

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece etc etc.

**Notas de la Autora: **Son dos capítulos. Y si soy una persona cínica con ideas cínicas. Pero nada de bashing amo a las chicas de KH forever. Creo que el fandom está súper muerto, pero bueno si quieren dejar un comentario no me quejo.

* * *

**Last Time**

**Chap 1 **Friend's with Benefits

* * *

Sora lo había llamado, otra vez.

Ni para conversar por trivialidades, o un almuerzo en Villa Crepúsculo. Roxas lo sabía, se había dicho a sí mismo que la última vez había sido una semana atrás. Y que **no **iba a volver a pasar. Nunca más.

**Nunca más.**

"Ah"

¿Por qué había atendido su celular? ¿Por qué Sora seguía buscándolo? Llevaban así hacía ya tres años. Se habían conocido en una fiesta en casa de Riku; ese fatídico verano, Roxas había ido con su novia, Naminé, y Sora con la suya, Kairi. Y no era que habían terminado ebrios cogiendo en la habitación de Riku como si fuesen vírgenes. Lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido el fatídico y beneficioso juego del Pocky. Un juego asiático donde compartías una vara con otra persona.

En frente de amigos, en frente de desconocidos, en la mitad de la sala de estar. Sora y él habían cruzado miradas por primera vez en esa noche, y solo eso, cuando el pocky comenzó a desaparecer, y sintió la respiración del castaño chocar con la suya su estómago se retorció. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien de su mismo sexo; pero _oh _pasó.

Al segundo de que los labios de Sora tocaron los suyos.

Roxas se perdió, tal vez la tan llamada química que nunca había sentido hacía que hubiera chispas, que ese escalofrío en su columna era tan real como Sora y él. Y nadie más existió en ese pequeño mundo. Y tan pronto como eso su cuerpo fue el que pidió más, y nunca pudo definir quién devoró a quien. El pocky deshecho dentro de la boca de Sora junto a su húmeda lengua, que se movía junto a la contraria, los dientes en el mismo arrebato chocaron más de una vez.

La mano de Sora en su nuca le quemaba, y estaba muy seguro que él mismo lo había tomado de la cintura para arrimarlo más. Y estaba duro aún bajo la tela del jean Roxas lo sintió, también sintió la suya presionándole los pantalones.

Cuando se separaron con una estela de saliva uniéndolos, Roxas conoció a Sora.

Y Sora conoció a Roxas.

Se buscaban entre miradas tímidas entre la muchedumbre de gente que había en el lugar, y no hubo una vez donde no se hubiesen encontrado. **Nunca. **Siempre que Roxas lo buscaba, Sora parecía perceptivo que estaba acechándolo, había hambre en sus ojos que le era correspondido, y si no consumía esa necesidad, Roxas sabía que pasaría toda la noche preguntándose 'quien era? O como hubiese sido?'

Se estaba olvidando que ambos tenían novia, la de él dormía bajo su hombro. La de Sora también pero más apartada de la muchedumbre.

Horas más tarde, la casa estaba en silencio, solo ellos y unos cuantos rezagados en el área de la piscina estaban.

Y se cruzaron en las escaleras, cuando iba a enjuagarse la cara al cuarto de baño, Sora estaba ahí golpeándose el rostro cubierto con gotas de agua.

"Ah lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado." La puerta estaba abierta de igual manera, no había forma de que hubiese podido saberlo.

"¡N-no! Descuida, ya terminé…"

El castaño tomó una toalla secándose, Roxas notó que su piel no era tan blanca como la suya, sino más bien parecía haber sido rozada por el sol en reiteradas ocasiones y se mordió el labio, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada. Sora se hizo un ademán para que pasará, no sonreía, parecía ofuscado y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Las de él probablemente eran un reflejo.

En una fracción de segundo estaban besándose en el marco de la puerta. Al carajo el raciocinio, o el poco que tenía, cuando pasó sus manos por debajo de la remera apretó su piel y que los Dioses lo perdonen por besar a un muchacho, y desear a un muchacho, y por no hacer nada para evitarlo. Ambos sin separar los labios, caminando de espaldas, iban buscando y tanteando como podían las paredes y terminar en una habitación con cama.

Roxas no conocía la casa, pero Sora sí.

En esa ocasión había sido tan desesperante que ninguno había saboreado la intimidad, les había tomado minutos desnudar al otro y terminar jadeando controladamente en busca de más placer. Roxas no sabía que emociones como esa existían, pero una vez que empezó esta montaña rusa no hubo manera de frenarla.

"R-Roxas…"

La segunda vez, conscientes de la existencia del uno y del otro, había terminado en la biblioteca del instituto. No había nadie, eran las seis, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido del edificio; y ellos… terminaron semi desnudos debajo de una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Solo le faltaban los pantalones, sus piernas desnudas alrededor de la cintura de Sora y Sora penetrandolo cada vez con más fuerza, besando su cuello y diciéndole groserías. Carajo, tenía que morderse la lengua para no gemir al sentir que iba a terminar en la mano del otro.

"Esto tiene que terminar Sora, no puedo seguir haciendo esto si estoy con Naminé…" le dijo con la voz entrecortada, aún recuperando la respiración. El castaño estaba igual, más no lo miró a la cara cuando menciono esto.

"Lo se, yo tampoco me siento muy orgulloso, Roxas. ¡Me siento un imbécil!" Había tristeza y algo de coraje en sus ojos. "¿Una última vez?"

_La última vez…_

¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a seguir con eso para ellos sentir sus consciencias más tranquilas? Nunca era la última vez. Roxas ya había perdido de la cuenta de los encuentros clandestinos que llevaban ya.

De a poco, como si fuese un trabajo de hormiga, los pensamientos que le dedicaba a Naminé eran para Sora. De a poco, el tiempo que le dedicaba a Namine, se lo dedicaba a Sora. De a poco, el espacio en su corazón para Naminé era ocupado por Sora.

De a poco, Sora era quien ocupaba el lugar que le correspondía a su pareja. Y Roxas sabía que debía detenerse, o sino ya no habría marcha atrás. Pero era tan difícil cuando el castaño estaba arrodillado en su cama con las manos contra la pared y el detrás tan dentro de él. Y jadeaba, gemía su nombre, las gotas de transpiración cubrían su espalda y tardaban en caer cada vez más, pequeños mechones de pelo castaño se pegaban en la nuca.

Carajo. Maldición. Eran tan **difícil **pensar en frío.

"Esta es la última vez Roxas, lo juro…"

* * *

"Pensamos con Kairi en salir los cuatro este fin de semana" Roxas casi se atraganta con su almuerzo. "Al no ser que… ¿tengas planes?"

"Sí… no, es decir… no tengo" dijo torpemente, aún tratando de pasar el pescado. "¿Qué… planearon?"

Usualmente almorzaba con sus amigos, pero como cada vez le dedicaba menos tiempo, Roxas creyó sensato compartir al menos esto con ella. La muchacha sonrió, terminando de comer su ensalada. "Una cena nada más, Axel va a dar un tipo de concierto en un bar y me pareció una buena idea ir, Kairi me mencionó que también quería ir. Así que, ¿Por qué no?"

Por una y mil razones había un no, pero ninguna de esas razones eran para decir en voz alta. Roxas se mojó los labios con la lengua, el corazón en la palma de su mano, cuan mala persona uno podía sentirse?

Aunque buscará su reflejo en los ojos de la persona frente a él, Roxas ya no podía hallarse, ni tampoco podía sentirse como si se mereciera estar en ellos. El amor que una vez había allí no se encontraba, y no por culpa de Naminé precisamente. Y el problema con eso era que Roxas no sabía que hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

Sus sentimientos. Su pareja. Su **ellos.** Ahora mismo en el reflejo de esos ojos celestinos había traición, remordimientos, consciencia de que muy en lo profundo de su ser con quién deseaba tener esta conversación era con Sora, y no con ella. Porque ahora todo daba vueltas a su amante y ya no estaban ellos.

"Suena bien…"

"Y de paso te presento a Sora, se conocieron en la fiesta de Riku hace tres años ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Apenas, algo…"

_Mentiroso._

El fin de semana llegó rápido, hacía calor, el cielo parecía estallar en cualquier momento cubierto por nubes oscuras y él miraba el piso en la entrada del bar.

La humedad le calaba en los huesos, y aunque no era de fumar tabaco, hoy era un día particular. No había tenido noticias de Sora en toda la semana lo cual era algo bueno, no obstante no entendía ese vacío dentro de él ante ello. Angustia, desazón, sentía cosas que no debería sentir. Esto debería sentirse como un _alivio. _Y estaba sintiendo lo opuesto.

Roxas se odiaba a sí mismo. Odiaba ese pocky. Odiaba a Sora.

Y mientras el cigarrillo se consumía en sus dedos, Naminé lo jalaba de la remera haciéndole notar que Kairi y Sora se acercaban a ellos, caminando a paso acelerado. Y Roxas sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y se hacía añicos en el suelo; como si se tratara de un trozo de cristal ya con varias averías. Es tan fácil entrar en el cuerpo de otra persona, cómo era fácil salir. Pero entrar en el corazón de alguien como Sora lo había hecho…?

¿Por qué el sexo no podía sentirse así de bien con Naminé? ¿Por qué no podían ser ellos quienes tenían la cita? ¿Por qué no se habían conocido bajo otras circunstancias? Preguntas que no tenían respuestas; ya que en los ojos de Sora, Roxas sí podía ver a Kairi.

"Siento la demora, phew. Pensé que no llegábamos." Podía reconocer a Kairi a un metro de distancia, la muchacha estaba siempre en el celular de Sora, en la foto de fondo de pantalla.

No era que le hubiese revisado el celular, tan bajo no caía, pero en una de las tantas _últimas _veces lo había llamado estando con él. Roxas sudó en frío, se sentía incómodo y a juzgar por como el castaño se rascaba la nuca, estaba igual que él. Por suerte había mucha gente esperando para entrar en el bar… Axel tenía muchos amigos en diversas áreas de la ciudad, y no era novedad que el debut de ellos era hoy.

Y en el medio de todo aquello, Roxas se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Naminé de asistir.

"Llegan a tiempo de hecho" Naminé fue la que habló. "Roxas ellos son Kairi y Sora, nos conocimos en la fiesta, no estaba segura de si de los recordabas."

"¡Un placer conocerte Roxas!" Kairi lo saludó con todo el cariño del mundo. Y él se sentía peor consigo mismo. "Sora, di algo, o ¿aún estás avergonzado por ese pocky?"

Ese chiste no tuvo nada de gracia para ellos.

"Hey…" Sora carraspeó su garganta, sus ojos inseguros vagaron por la entrada del bar y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. "Um"

"Roxas" dijo, cortando la tensión y extendiendo su mano. "Gusto en conocerte Sora." Notó que el castaño dio un respingo sorprendido. Y él sabía que no era bueno para actuar. Salvaba a ambos con esto. Sus manos ya estaban sucias de igual manera.

"I-Igualmente…" Y de vuelta esa química en ellos, Roxas había dejado de negarla, no importaba la situación en la que estuvieran, un roce y se prendían fuego. Se apartaron como si estuvieran quemándose y la delicada línea sexual de podría romper.

"Vaya, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy Sora? Estas actuando raro." Kairi medio se rió ante ello, y tomandolo del brazo abruptamente y con energía lo empujó hasta la entrada. "Deberíamos entrar antes que ocupen los asientos."

"Hice reservaciones, no te preocupes." Naminé siempre estaba preparada, era algo que a Roxas siempre le había gustado de ella, irónico que ahora lo pensara en pasado. "Pero, por las dudas, no es mala idea."

Quizá su cerebro le habría jugado una mala pasada, pero cuando Naminé enredo sus dedos con los suyos, a Roxas le pareció ver una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro del castaño.

Hicieron la fila, para su sorpresa la mesa estaba tan cerca del pequeño escenario que seguramente podría verle los poros a Axel, ni él ni Sora se atrevieron a cruzar miradas. Pero sí participaron en las charlas triviales de sus parejas. Nunca se abría imaginado en sus veintidós años en una situación similar, nunca, ni en el sueño más retorcido siquiera. Y lo peor de todo era saber que se había complicado la vida por sus propias decisiones.

Nadie lo había obligado a acostarse con Sora. Nadie lo había obligado a darle su celular. Nadie lo había obligado a engañar a su novia. Ni mucho menos terminar enamorándose de él; a este punto sabía que estaba jodido, pero creía con fé ciega que la distancia haría lo suyo y de a poco iría borrándolo de su cabeza.

Así que mientras la mesera les tomaba los pedidos, miró de reojo al castaño. Esta noche Sora no hablaba mucho, está noche Sora parecía estar encerrado en sus pensamientos y Roxas se vio en una situación similar. Usualmente no le agradaban los lugares llenos de desconocidos, pero en estos momentos estaba agradecido que existieran, porque de esa forma tenía una mínima chance de perderse en ese bullicio infernal. De no escuchar sus propios pensamientos, y mucho menos de que Sora tuviese la oportunidad de verlo a él vulnerable, como él castaño se estaba mostrando.

Un grupo desconocido se acercó a la mesa de ellos, más bien buscaban hacer espacio.

"Disculpen pero, ¿podrían mover las sillas para que entremos?"

"No hay problema!" dijo Kairi, moviendo la silla hasta quedar pegada a Naminé, Sora se corrió también… y él tenía que levantar su silla, separarse del lugar seguro (que era al lado de Naminé) y desplazarse al peligro de la otra punta. "¿Ahí entran o necesitan que nos corramos más?"

"Ahí está perfecto, ¡gracias!"

Cuando las cosas no salen, no salen. Roxas trató saliva y colocó la silla de una forma que pudiera ver al escenario y darle la espalda a Sora. Sus brazos se tocaban ligeramente, ambos con remera de manga corta y el tacto de la piel era inevitable. ¿A qué hora traían la comida? Estaba necesitando poner su atención en otra cosa que no sea la porción de piel que tocaba la suya. Los escalofríos continuos que le azotaban la columna eran constantes y no parecían querer irse de un momento a otro.

Más bien iban a estar ahí por un largo tiempo.

Nunca se había alegrado de ver a Axel como ahora. El muchacho estaba arriba del escenario todo de rojo, las luces provocaban destellos en el piercing de la nariz y saludaba con una seguridad que si bien Roxas tenía, no la exponía de una manera alevosa.

"Hey señores, y señoritas, y señoras, ¿por qué no también?" La voz de él repercutía con ayuda del micrófono que tenía en la mano, lo primero que empezó a sonar fue el bajo. "Espero que lo disfruten, ah ¿lo memorizan?"

Cuando la canción empezó a sonar, la mesera les acercó una bandeja con bebidas. Gaseosas. Y una bandeja de mimbre con diversos panes; algunos eran de pizza y otros bastones. No obstante todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando Axel empezó a cantar. La letra era completamente sugestiva, hasta invitaba a una noche pasional. Y eso era lo que Roxas menos necesitaba en estos momentos, pero estaba transpirando.

La música y la cercanía de Sora no ayudaban a su auto control, probablemente ya abría tirado las cosas de la mesa y tirado a Sora ahí abajo suyo. Y lo más increíble de eso era que estaba visualizándolo, con su novia al lado. Y lo peor de todo era que no le importaba en absoluto; se preguntó varias veces si realmente lastimar a Naminé lo hacía una buena persona. Lo había hablado con Ventus y su hermano le había aconsejado que fuese honesto con los demás y con el mismo.

Pero todo era tan jodidamente difícil. El efecto dominó de sus acciones iba a ser nefasto.

El tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Sora deslizarse por debajo de su remera. Le quemaba, quemaba demasiado. La mano del castaña vagaba por su espalda, casi de manera imperceptible y eso fue lo último que necesito para levantarse abruptamente de la silla. Necesitaba aire y probablemente otro cigarrillo.

"… Ahora vuelvo, necesito algo de aire." No escucho si alguien dijo algo ya que fue repentino y no espero por alguna acotación.

Por suerte el sector de los baños estaba detrás de ellos, le tomo pasos llegar a él abrió la canilla y se refregó la cara repetidas veces. Sostenía su cuerpo con ambas manos en el lavabo y se alegró que la canción 'perversa' de Axel siguiera sonando puesto que mantenía a la gente ocupada allá y el baño estaba desértico solo él y sus patéticos pensamientos, ¿romance? ¿enserio? Desde cuándo llevarse a alguien a la cama implicaba estar enamorado… sólo a él le pasaba, y de paso porque no terminar con su novia de tres años por algo basado pura y exclusivamente en algo sexual.

Sí sexual porque apenas Sora lo había tocado su entrepierna había reaccionado dentro de su pantalón. Y para rematar ya había pensado en terminar con Naminé en repetidas ocasiones desde que conoció a Sora.

'_Vamos bien…'_

Las gotas de agua que habían llegado a su flequillo comenzaban a deslizarse por su frente, y con eso el golpe de la puerta. Ni se molestó en mirar, ya sabía quién era…

"Roxas, ¿estas bien?" el tono de voz del castaño detonaba nerviosismo. "Yo…" empezó, irritándolo "no iba a seguirte pero Naminé me pidió que te chequeara, y" hubo una pausa y un suspiro. "Lo lamento, ni yo sé porque lo hice."

"Ya. Basta." Roxas golpeó con una mano el lavabo, sabía que iba a reaccionar mal en cualquier momento, optó por respirar hondo y clavó sus ojos azulados en el castaño frente suyo. "El problema Sora es que siempre decimos que es la última vez y sigue sucediendo."

_Y yo no puedo decirte que no._

Le hubiese gustado agregar, pero no lo hizo, se quedó esperando una respuesta que Sora le dijera algo coherente ya sea para atarlo a él, o distanciarlo, pero no la excusa vaga que le había dado que no explicaba nada. _Ni yo sé porque lo hice' _no decía nada, no explicaba nada. No nada. Y a él ya no le quedaba paciencia alguna, quería que Sora se definiera, que aclarara lo que pasaba con él. Pero verlo ahí parado en sus piernas mirando el suelo, rascarse la cabeza…

'_No necesito que acotes nada más.' _

Las palabras sobraban así que cuando Roxas lo jaló de una muñeca y lo atrajo a su cuerpo Sora no opuso resistencia, más bien se había adherido a él como si se tratasen de un imán y un magneto. La espalda de Sora golpeó la pared de los zócalos y fue él quien lo besó a continuación. Por supuesto que iba a pasar, porque nunca era la última vez.

Nunca…

•


	2. What doesn't Kill You

**Last Time**

**Chap 2: **what doesn't kill you

* * *

Roxas se dejó caer en el mullido sofá para uno.

Todo se había ido, al menos lo que no le pertenecía, horas antes había hablado con Naminé. La honestidad en cada palabra había salido de su boca y el discurso que había preparado en su cabeza había quedado atrás. En principio no le iba a contar acerca de Sora y él, pero a medida que la conversación sucedía y los por qué comenzaban a suceder, ocurrió y lo contó.

Inteligente o estúpido, no importaba ya. Ya estaba hecho.

Y el resultado final era el más evidente, una linda marca rojiza en su mejilla y la promesa de no volverle a hablar; seguido de un camión de mudanza llevándose los muebles de ella. Nada que no se mereciera, o al menos así lo veía Roxas. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una tarjeta de felicitaciones por decir la verdad tres años después y rosas? No, no. Su cinismo no llegaba a tanto.

Ya había llamado a Ventus, quién sabía que no iba a preguntarle o a juzgarlo, mejor dicho, por el momento que estaba pasando. Además, Ven ya sabía algo más o menos. De él, Naminé y Sora. Y si bien le había reiterado en muchas ocasiones que debía ser honesto, Roxas siempre se excusaba que 'nunca había encontrado la oportunidad.'

Mentira tras mentira se fue hilando un lindo romance dramático sin necesidad.

Y mientras pensaba todo esto, Sora se había esfumado de su vida desde la noche aquella del bar. Así como mágicamente había aparecido en ese verano, su desaparición no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. ¿Quizá la _última vez _en esta ocasión era real? Roxas ni quería pensar en ello, ahora mismo tenía que levantar los pedazos de la relación con Naminé que habían quedado rezagados en el suelo.

Al menos eso le debía, un día en que sus pensamientos podrían ser dedicados a ella.

Tras un largo suspiro se levantó del sillón, y se dirigió a la cocina para poner a funcionar la máquina de café. Dudaba que Ven demorará mucho más ya de lo que venía demorando, y era lo mejor, a pesar de ser huraño Roxas dudaba de querer estar mucho tiempo solo en ese apartamento. Si bien alquilaban, y le gustaba la vista del monoambiente, estaba considerando rentar otro. Este espacio estaba lleno de recuerdos buenos y malos.

Así que un cambio de aire no le vendría mal.

Tan pronto como eso, la máquina de café terminaba su trabajo y el portero sonaba, ni se molestó en atender… abrió la ventana y le hizo la seña con la mano a Ventus de que lo esperara abajo. Su hermano le devolvió alzando la mano y sonriendo la seña. Cuando había decidido entre llamar a Axel, o a Ven había optado por el segundo porque Axel iba a regalarlo y terminarían peleando y ahora mismo era de lo que tenía menos ganas: de excusar sus acciones y explicarse a sí mismo.

"No voy a preguntar por lo que pasó en tu mejilla" fue lo primero que acotó Ventus cuando fue recibido en planta baja.

"Mejor así…" vino su respuesta tratando de mover sus labios en una sonrisa y fallando miserablemente. "gracias por venir hoy, no creo que hubiera podido arreglar el departamento solo."

"Hey, ni lo menciones, para algo están los hermanos." Ven agito la pequeña bolsa que tenía en sus manos. "Traje tu helado, diría favorito, pero es el único que te gusta de cualquier forma."

Roxas sonrió mientras subían por el ascensor.

La tarde de verano había pasado de forma amena, corrieron los muebles de una forma que el mono ambiente no se viera tan desolado mencionando que deberían ir a buscar nuevos quizá el próximo sábado. Los palitos de helado ya terminados quedaron en el bote de basura al lado del escritorio y estaban mirando una película en el sillón largo, ambos estirados y cansados.

Si bien sabía que Ven no iba a pedirle detalles sobre su vida, Roxas no se inmutó ante la siguiente pregunta mientras pasaban los créditos.

"¿Hablaste con Sora al menos?"

"No sé de qué podría hablar Ven." Contesto mientras miraba una revista de comidas que podrían mandarle al domicilio. "Es decir solo dormíamos juntos, no había otra cosa." Encontró comida china a buen precio. "¿Prefieres comida china o una pizza?"

Ven se detuvo unos minutos, apagando la televisión y estirándose en el sillón como si fuese un gato.

"Seguramente no del clima, pero creo que se deben una charla." Respiro sonoramente. "Tal vez él esté en una situación similar Roxas, y no sabes. ¿Por qué no puedes pensar un poco en positivo? Y se me antoja pizza, pido toda la semana comida china."

"No. No creo que haya algo para hablar."

"Bueno haz como quieras, pero si pasa lo contrario no me digas que no te lo advertí."

Esa noche, tras haber cenado juntos, Ventus tomó su cama quedándose dormido al instante y él durmió (lo poco que durmió) en el sillón. Si bien Ventus tenía razón y sí deberían hablar, el plan de Roxas era dejar que el tiempo pasará y olvidar a Sora. No tenía forma de saber si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos y antes de escuchar algo que podía ser una negativa, optó por mantener sus distancias.

Los meses comenzaban a pasar, dando el inicio al otoño.

Aún seguía pendiente de su celular en ocasiones, ya sea en el trabajo o cuando estaba solo en su casa, era increíble. Comenzaba a tener en cuenta que lo que podía haber desarrollado por Sora no era más que una obsesión y que en cualquier momento iba a terminar. No le extrañaría que él y Kairi estuviesen ya planeando una boda después de todo.

No fue sino hasta mitad de otoño que se animó a hablar con Axel, y esto había sido forzado más bien, ya que el muchacho lo había forzado a… arrinconándolo en la puerta de su edificio y soltando le una gigantesca parrafada de cosas que no deberían hacer los mejores amigos como ignorarse después de haber metido la pata. Y podría decirse que Namine no había hablado con nadie, o no le había contado a nadie sobre lo ocurrido.

Ella solo había mencionado al grupo en común que habían decidido terminar por mutuo acuerdo ya que no sentían lo mismo que antes. Y a Roxas se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que se veía encubierto por una persona que él había lastimado. Y no lo merecía, al menos lo sentía así. Pero poco a poco los pedazos de su vida comenzaban a armarse, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar solo y pasar los francos de trabajo con amigos. Hayner, Pence y Olette usualmente frecuentaban su departamento los días de semana.

Todo estaba comenzando a volver a sus causes, obviamente si bien no podía tener una mejor vida Roxas debía admitir que sería mejor con Sora.

Con el inicio del invierno, los árboles ya habían dejado caer las últimas hojas y Roxas no se dio cuenta sino hasta volver a su casa del trabajo, que había dejado olvidado el celular en su apartamento. Efectivamente el efecto Sora estaba ya comenzando a desaparecer de su vida, y con eso el anhelo de volver a verlo. Su vida actual estaba bien como estaba, y sus amigos seguían con él. Los adornos navideños también comenzaban a aparecer y él debía decidir si pasar las navidades con sus amigos de Villa Crepúsculo o en la fiesta de Axel.

Ir a la fiesta de Axel implicaría encontrarse con Naminé. Y aunque le costara, él la extrañaba. Es decir, su amistad, tal vez podría intentar hablar con ella y de ahí encontrarse con Olette y el resto. Fue su decisión antes de abrigarse y procurar que la bufanda cubriera bien sus labios y el espacio entre el pecho y rostro. Iba a tratar de reparar el daño hecho, por su culpa. O si bien no repararlo, al menos darle una disculpa apropiada.

Y, como si los pensamientos dieran forma, lo primero que vio al cruzar el portón había sido la figura de Naminé toda vestida de blanco y sonriéndole. La primera en acercarse había sido ella.

"Hola Roxas." Roxas se rasco la nuca, estaba algo nervioso al no saber bien cómo actuar, pero ella fue quien lo guió. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, ¿y tú?" carraspeando su garganta y clavando sus ojos en los de ella. "Naminé quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido, no espero que me disculpes, pero…" Ella le hizo un claro sh poniendo el dedo índice en sus propios labios.

"Lo se, es decir no sos de lo que suelen hacer ese tipo de cosas" sin dejar de sonreír, agregó. "Y no puedo prometerte que las cosas sean como antes, pero sí acepto las disculpas."

Eso fue suficiente para él.

No obstante, en el interior de la casa, pudo distinguir el cabello de Sora destacando entre la muchedumbre y el de Riku al lado, ni se molestó en averiguar si Kairi estaba con ellos ya que optó por retirarse antes de que pudiera generar conflictos entre ellos. Se despidió de Naminé con prisa y se retiró de la fiesta, había suficientes personas como para que Axel lo extrañaba y se encaminó hacia la casa de Olette.

La noche de Navidad con ellos fue tranquila, solo eran ellos cuatro y hablaron de todo tipo de trivialidades. Antes de quedarse dormido, decidió volver a su apartamento. Estaba satisfecho con la toma de decisiones que había hecho, suspirando de manera contenta llegó a su destino quedándose dormido en el sofá. Sin apagar la luz.

Llegó año nuevo, tras una larga discusión con Axel, tuvo que pasar la noche en la segunda fiesta antes que terminara el año. Esta vez opto por invitar a Hayner y el resto a ir con él. Y por supuesto, Sora estaba ahí.

A diferencia de navidad, Roxas no iba a irse, y aunque Sora se hubiese percatado de su presencia tampoco parecía tener intenciones de.

Cruzaron miradas, en la mitad de la sala, y Roxas notó la expresión perpleja del castaño y también leyó de sus labios como si dijera su nombre. Si bien no era mímico era fácil de saber que estaba llamándolo, y el castaño se estaba acercando a él, pero de manera abrupta Riku lo había tomado del hombro señalándole un grupo de personas que estaban cerca y arrastrándolo lejos.

Roxas no lo siguió. Se dirigió con sus amigos, donde estuvo el resto de la noche. Estar cerca de Sora lo hacía mutar en algo que desconocía, tenía poder sobre él aún y después del tiempo que había pasado entre ellos. Muy dentro suyo, muy dentro, se destapaban emociones que Roxas creía encerradas dentro de una caja que no se suponía que debía abrir. El castaño era su caja de Pandora, y todos sabían cómo terminaba esa leyenda.

Por suerte, esa noche, no volvieron a cruzarse… pero como bien dicen 'lo que no te mata te envía un mensaje meses después cuando ya casi lo habías superado' se cumplió.

La primavera llegó, todo florecía, era un sábado donde él estaba preparando apuntes con la música baja de youtube en su computadora, cuando su celular vibró reiteradas veces en la mesa antes que él mismo pudiese percatarse de la primera vez. Roxas suspiró con las cejas enarcadas, todos sus amigos sabían que tenía un parcial próximo y ninguno se iba a atrever a molestarlo.

Pero el que le mensajeaba no sabía de ello. _Sora. _

'_¿Podemos hablar?' _Roxas dudó de que contestarle, después de no verse por casi un año el muchacho salía de la nada, con un mensaje que no decía nada y no sabía que esperaba de él. ¿Sexo? ¿Empezar de nuevo toda situación? No obstante, pese a todas esas negativas, era consciente que ya no tenía pareja. No. Igual Roxas no quería exponerse nuevamente.

De igual forma...

"Seguro." Fue una réplica seca y no sabía si debía añadir algo más o no. Pero Sora fue más rápido que él.

'_¡Genial! Ehm, estoy debajo de tu apartamento'_

Oh mierda.

Movió las ruedas de la silla de escritorio hasta las ventanas, Sora estaba con su celular en la mano y sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules mirando hacia su ventana. Bueno, ¿no era esto una linda imagen de Romeo y Julieta? Roxas saludo con una mano, y abrió con el botón del portero eléctrico que ahora parecía funcionar. Su apartamento era un desastre, tenía ropa tirada por todos lados y algunas tazas sucias sobre la mesa (su grupo de amigos lo había venido visitar hacia menos de tres días) … no iba a entrar en pánico por eso, no iba a entrar en pánico aun cuando sonó el golpe en seco de la puerta.

De pensar que era el mismo apartamento donde habían mantenido relaciones cuando Naminé no estaba. Respiro hondo mientras abría la puerta. Sora tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió. Para su tranquilidad no era el único que estaba nervioso...

"Perdón que vine que avisar, pasaba cuando volvía de lo Riku y pensé 'hace mucho que quiero hablar con Roxas' y entonces estaba ahí tu portero, estuve abajo como veinte minutos dando vueltas-"

"Sora" Roxas lo interrumpió, ya sabía que iba a largar una parrafada que no iba a decir nada. "¿Pasas o te quedas en la puerta?" El castaño se sonrojó un poco y enarcó las cejas.

"Sí..." El castaño ingresó y miró el apartamento de reojo, pero sin dejar de pasar detalle. "No estas ocupado, ¿verdad?" Por mucho que le hubiese gustado decir _sí _siendo esa la verdad, negó con la cabeza. "Phew, también dudé de eso. Algunos estan en parciales, y como no sabía si seguías estudiando o no..."

"Tengo parcial mañana, pero llego" dijo esto dirigiéndose a la máquina eléctrica de café; y como era un hombre soltero, su heladera le hacía tributo a eso. "¿Quieres café?"

"Sí, gracias"

El aire alrededor de ellos era denso, Sora se había sentado en el sillón, pero no decía nada, estaba preocupado mirando para todos lados menos a él. Mientras él, bueno él, no solía ser una persona ansiosa, pero comenzaba a experimentar esa tan llamada ansiedad y estaba seguro de que si ninguno decía nada en los próximos minutos iba a hacer catarsis. Pero solo se escuchaba la aguja del reloj moverse y la respiración de ellos. El castaño no era de aquellos que se pudiesen quedar en silencio por mucho tiempo, así que estaba seguro que la estaba pasando peor que él por dentro.

"Así que..." Roxas inició, pasándose una mano por la nuca y con las dos tazas de café en sus manos. "dijiste que querías hablar de algo..." se la extendió y se sentó al lado a una distancia que estuviera a salvo.

"Aah, estoy pensando como hm decirlo... no me apures." No sabía si debía seguir esperando, o él hablar. Para empezar, Sora era quien había desapecido porque él se lo había pedido.

**La última vez**, había iniciado él y Sora había cumplido.

Los siguientes minutos fueron con Sora levantándose del sillón y apoyar sus codos en el sobrante de la ventana y dejar los ojos perdidos en la ventana, con la taza en la mano. Y él simplemente esperando que el otro hablara. Era curioso como ambos mantenían una distancia considerablemente alejados el uno del otro. Como si ambos fueran conscientes que a un descuido terminarían probablemente en una cama. En su cama, para ser preciso. Roxas podía sentirlo y lo sabía muy dentro suyo que todo seguía ahí intacto.

"Te extrañé Roxas" para su sorpresa, si no hubiese estado atento, ese murmullo apenas vago no lo hubiese escuchado. "Es decir, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta, enserio..." se dio vuelta y ahora lo miraba a la cara, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas "pero siempre hablamos de la última vez y nunca de una **próxima vez** así que supuse que a ti no te importaba si yo llegaba a sentir algo..." se detuvo, hubo una pequeña pausa, y respiró sonoramente "pero bueno, quería decírtelo" sonrió como si se hubiese sacado una enorme roca de encima "ya, de nuevo perdón por haber aparecido de la nada."

Roxas aún procesaba la información de manera lenta y confundido, Sora estaba esperando que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero parecía una tragicomedia barata todo, no sabía si reir o llorar con eso.

"Espera un segundo..." fue su inteligente respuesta "¿estás diciéndome que estas enamorado de mí? Sólo quiero estar seguro que entendí bien esto."

"¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito para avergonzarme!"

"No, quiero dar por sentado que entendí bien" estaba seguro que el corazón se le podría salir del pecho por unos momentos, si seguía esperando, Sora miraba al suelo ahora y tenía las manos en los bolsillos y sus cejas fruncidas. "Supongo que yo también podría haber dicho algo antes" era irónico que ambos hubiesen resuelto la cuestión de la misma forma.

La ignorancia.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciéndome que sientes algo por mí también y no encontraste un minuto para decirmelo antes?"

"Tal vez..."

Antes que Sora tuviera la intención de golpearlo, Roxas lo sujeto de las muñecas.

Oh esa tan conocida química que ya los envolvía, como la primera vez, casi de manera inmediata ambos se besaban con hambre. Como si toda esa espera había resultado por nada si Roxas hubiese hablado antes como Ven le había aconsejado meses atrás se habrían ahorrado todo esto. Terminaron en el suelo alfombrado, él debajo de Sora quien sonreía con cierta picardía.

"Supongo que de ahora en más podríamos hablar de la **próxima **vez." Roxas sonrió sobre sus labios, girándolo, el ruido de la mesa moverse al golpearse contra ella se oyó de manera lejana mientras ambos desahogaban sus necesidades en el otro.

"Estaré esperando por eso Sora."

* * *

**Fin. **


End file.
